Paranormal Logs
by Kari Bcup
Summary: Go into the life of Dib and Rosie by reading their very own paranormal logs! PG, because I'm not really sure how the ending will be.
1. October 28th

Introducing Rosie Phenomenon!  
  
So one day I'm drawing IZ characters in my sketch pad, and I messed up big time with Dib; he looked like a girl. So I decided to lengthen the hair, redesign the clothes, and I came out with *trumets sound* Rosie Phenomenon!  
  
I've decided to compare Rosie and Dib by going into their paranormal logs ( jornal type thingies) and well showing you how much they have in common! Who knows, maybe they'll meet at some point. :)  
  
Now, on with the story:  
  
Rosie's Paranormal Log  
Date: October 28th  
  
Well, I guess I decided to keep this log, because all the weird messes I get into. Now, let me tell you a little about myself:  
  
My name is Rosie, Rosie Phenomenon; weird name huh? I'm 12, and am in 6th grade. Well... I'm not actually 12. Why, you ask? That's because my birthday is on February 29th, which only comes around every 4 years.  
  
My younger brother, Ben thinks I'm crazy to be interested in the paranormal. What does he know, he just a dumb little bugger.  
  
My mother is a geologist, she never really has time for me and Ben, I guess because my dad died when I was about four and Ben was just one. Hey, there's always family night.  
  
Well, that's all for now. Bye.  
  
  
  
Dib's Paranormal Log  
Date: October 28th  
  
I don't know why I decided to keep this log, maybe I want to record everything that happens with Zim.  
  
My name is Dib, just Dib. Weird name, huh? Well, my mom gave me that name. She was odd, but brilliant, according to my dad, Professor Membrane. My dad wanted my name to be George. Imagine me as a " George", that's hillarious.  
  
My mother also named my younger sister Gaz. Dad wanted her name to be Sally, after Sally Ride, the first woman in space. I think the "G" in Gaz stands for GAME SLAVE, that stupid video game Gaz always plays.  
  
Well, I'll start writing about Zim later, I'm going to bed. Bye.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
Well, how was it? I'll continue after I get some feedback, so review PLEASE!!!! 


	2. October 29th

Author's Note: I don't own INVADER ZIM, but I do own Rosie, and her family.  
  
Rosie's Paranormal Log  
Date: October 29th  
  
Halloween is coming up; I'm thinking of going ghost hunting, maybe by the cemetary. My mom wants me to take my little borther trick-or-treating, so I have to do that first. I'll take Ben at about eight, then by ten he'll be too tired to go on, and then I take him home, and leave.  
  
  
Dib's Paranormal Log  
Date: October 29th  
  
Halloween is in a couple of days. I've been spying on Zim, and I overheard his Halloween plans:  
  
At about 10 o' clock on Halloween, he and his assistant GIR, will be on the hill top, near the cemetary. There, they will use this machine to turn all of the town into mindless zombies!!!  
  
Thank goodness Gaz doesn't like trick-or-treating, so I'll have all Halloween night to stop Zim. At about nine I'll start preparing.   
  
  
************  
  
Please Review, I'll be sooOoooOooooOooo!!!!! HAPPY!!!!!! 


	3. October 31st ( Halloween Night )

Paranormal Logs  
  
  
Rosie's Paranormal Log  
Date: October 31st - Halloween Night  
  
Well, I just got back from ghost haunting, and it was terrible! This is what happened:  
  
I was up on the hill top, by the grave yard when my GHOST TRACKER 2000 picked up a trail. " Yes!" I screamed, and I was on my way! I was hot on the trail, when this big headed boy bumped into me.  
  
" Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled.  
  
" Well, thanks to you I just lost a ghost!" He was about to say something, when there was this flash, down the road, and he was gone. If I ever see that big headed kid again, I'll strangle him, for the lost of that ghost! Oh! Even worse news! I'm moving in a couple of days, to the other side of town. I'll have to switch schools, and maybe I'll have some success on finding a friend.  
  
  
  
Dib's Paranormal Log  
Date: October 31st - Halloween Night  
  
I just got back from the hill top! And I have very good news:  
  
I was chasing after Zim, when this girl with the most beautiful long brown curly hair bumped into me, at first I was made and I yelled at her, but then...  
  
" Well, thanks to you I just lost a ghost!" she yelled back at me. I was astonished that she was interested in ghosts. I was about to ask her about aliens, but I saw this flash, and decided I'll talk to her later; the fate of all mankind was resting in my hands! I rushed over and tackled Zim down! I saved the world again! I hope I see that brown haired girl again, I'll tell her all about Zim! I think I'm in love... 


End file.
